Pearl's Problem
by That-One-Psycho-Shipper
Summary: Amethyst helps out Pearl with her rather unlikely problem. Pearlmethyst smut, but kind of focused on Pearl. Rated M for graphic masturbation and lesbian sex. Don't like? Don't read.


"Hey, PEARL!" The skinny gem jumped a little upon hearing Amethyst's voice. "hold on Amethyst..." The purple gem tapped her foot impatiently. Pearl opened the door looking rather frazzed. "What are you doing Amethyst? It's 1:30 in the morning!" She whispered. "I-I thought I heard something from your room..." Pearl froze and just looked down at her. "You've been spending more time alone lately. Are you okay?" Amethyst asked walking into room. "Yeah, im fine...I just..." Pearl's mind was racing. If she could tell anyone, she would likely tell Amethyst.

"Okay I'll tell you...just swear you won't tell anyone else!

"Sure P, what is it?"

Pearl dragged her until they were in a more private part of her room. "I-I'm not sure how to say this...I just have a problem."

"Wha..." Amethyst face tensed up in worry.

"Oh, Ami it's not a serious problem, im not in danger or anything..." She said with a nervous laugh.

"JUST TELL ME PEARL!" Amethyst shouted.

"Shhh! The others are still sleeping..."

"Okay, okay, just please tell me whats up..."

Pearl took a deep breath. "F-fine...I've been...jacking off..." Amethyst looked at her with a _"What the fuck"_ expression. "You've been WHAT?" "Yea, you know..." Pearl said, her face growing blue. "I-I really like it...I kinda can't stop.." Amethyst burst out laughing and fell backwards. Pearl's face was a bright blue. "It's not funny!" she yelled, clenching her hands into fists. Amethyst started to feel guilty. "Aww, I'm sorry P. Really." She told her friend. " Pearl nodded and looked at the other gem. Amethyst smiled. "Why'd you tell me this again?" she asked. "Um, well, you know...how do I stop?"

Amethyst blushed slightly but turned her head, so Pearl could'nt see. She always had a huge crush on Pearl. Having her friend tell her something so personal was a little thrilling. She wanted to have some fun with Pearl but didn't want to seem like a creep or pervert. Amethyst had a crazy thought and asked the question without thinking through it.

"Show me how you do it"

"WHAT? Amethyst!" Pearl gasped.

"Y-you know maybe your doing it wrong..." Amethyst was blushing now; twirling her hair nervously. Pearl looked at her. "I-don't...this is a personal thing...why would you..." _"You're cute Pearl..."_ The taller gem just stopped and blushed. "Me...? Amethys-?" She could suddenly feel her heart pounding as Amethyst placed a hand on her thigh. "I love you Pearl...I wanna help you with this..._"Ohh..."_ Pearl let a moan as she felt herself grow aroused. She realized what she feeling and widened her eyes in shock. "Amethyst, this is insane!" Pearl said as she tried to protest. They just sat silenty for a while blushing, then Pearl gave Amethyst a look. "You...really love me?" The gem nodded, and moved her hand lower down Pearl's thigh. Pearl groaned and got down on her knees so she was closer to Amethyst's face. _"Um, o-okay..." _Pearl said softly; still not sure of what she was doing. The gem reached up and took her in a slight hug. _"Ami..."_ Pearl blushed hard at the warmth on her lips as Amethyst took her in a kiss. Her cunt was throbbing now, and she wanted it bad.

_"Amethyst..." _Pearl grabbed Amethyst's hand and moved it closer to her crotch.

_"I want you to...ah, touch me..."_

"Seriously?"

She nodded and took her back in a kiss. Pearl moaned in delight as their kiss grew deeper. Amethyst flicked Pearl's crotch teasingly making her shudder. _"mmmm, Ami...that feels good..."_ Pearl panted. The purple gem got up and started undressing the taller gem while also taking off her own shirt. Amethyst stripped Pearl almost completely nude, just leaving her panties. _"Oh my god, im gonna have sex with Pearl..."_ Amethyst thought to herself in disbelief, almost excepting to wake up from a dream. Pearl's face was a bright blue, and she was covering herself. "I-I didn't think we'd go this far..." "Pearl it's okay...mmm you look sexy." Pearl lowered her arms shyly. "Um, you like them?" Pearl asked blushing, and to Amethysts surprise she was slightly giggling. Pearl's breasts were perky and a little small, but Amethyst kind of liked it. She buried her face in Pearl's chest rubbing them and kissing her nipples._"Ohhh, Ami I like that...keep going..."_ Amethyst increased her speed, and sucked her nipples hoping to please her.

"Pearl, lets lie down on the bed..." Amethyst moaned.

Pearl agreed and she went over with Amethyst. "Lie down on your back, I wanna see the nice body i'm about to fuck." Amethyst told Pearl smiling. Pearl did so, but still had her panties on. "Take them off Pearl'" Amethyst said with a wink. Pearl's whole face was bright blue. "You-know, I didn't show you how I jack off..."

"Well, how?"

"I-um, keep my panties on...I'm still nervous about touching myself directly down there..."

"Huh! No wonder why you keep you doing it, your not getting the full experience." Amethyst smiled at her. "Take them off, I'll show you..." Pearl did so, but seemed horribly embarrassed.

Amethyst dropped her mouth in awe. "Whu-wow Pearl...you're shaved...mmm, you're beautiful..." Pearl blushed softly. "...Thank you..." Amethyst leaned over her and they kissed passionately for a few more minutes, making Pearl's hormones going on overdrive. Amethyst got off and leaned by her on the bed, keeping a protective arm around her. "Hey, Pearl now try touching yourself. You'll love it" "Well...okay..." Pearl slowly lowered her hand and grazed her clitoris. _"Ohhh fuck..."_ It was swollen and sensitive to the touch. She rubbed it gently, Amethyst watching her. Enjoying the pleasure, she went lower down her vuvla rubbing herself. Amethyst nibbled her breasts and neck pleasing her even more. _"Ohh fuck yes...this feels good..."_ Amethyst smiled sheepishly, enjoying her partners moaning. Pearl brought her hand up and flinched. "Ahh, im so wet...this is disgusting..."

"Pearl, it's normal."

"Mmm is it..."

"Yeah, see now I can do this." Amethyst reached down with her hand and massaged her vulva rubbing between her wet throbbing lips. "OH, AMI-!" Pearl yelled, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Hot pre-cum was getting all over Amethysts fingers but she didn't care the slightest. She just wanted to pleasure Pearl. "Mmmm, ready for me to go in?" Amethyst whispered when she found Pearl's vagina. "Amethyst...im a virgin...I've never had anything up there before...please be careful..." Pearl whimpered. Amethyst kissed her forehead gem and cuddled her. "Sure...don't worry, you're really wet, I'll slide in easily" Amethyst gently rubbed her finger on Pearls opening, making her hips shake in anticipation. Then she slipped a finger into her slowly and caressed her inner wall. _"Ohh..."_ The skinny Gem's breathing increased rapidly, feeling ecstay moving up her body. She couldn't take it anymore. _"Ami...just...give me it...fuck me hard..."_

"Mmmm, sure here you go angel..."

Amethyst shoved her finger deep inside Pearl's vagina. Pearl screamed in both delight and pain. "OHHH-! BABY, PLEASE-!" she yelled as Amethyst rubbed her cunt fiercely. "Fuck, you're tight." Amethyst wishpered in her ear, shoving another finger up her pussy. Pearl screamed again more in pleasure this time as Amethyst went deeper into her. Amethyst pumped her fingers as hard as she could enjoying Pearls moaning. "Oh, you love this don't you?", the purple gem smiled to herself. Pearl was suprisingly loud but she didn't mind. Amethyst tried get more penetration and shoved her fingers deeper into Pearl's vagina rubbing her hard. _"Amethyst, that feels so good! don't stop-! Keep going! I-OH-!"_ She knew she had found Pearls G-spot. She played with it for a few seconds and then suddenly stopped rubbing, making Pearl whine. She got her into a new position so that Pearl was able to wrap both her arms around her. Amethyst waited until Pearl's build-up faded and Pearl pouted playfully. "Heh, you ready?" Amethyst starting rubbing her sweet spot, starting teasingly slow at first and increased her speed. _"Oohhh...Ohh, yes...mmmm, oh my god...Right there, that's the spot...ahhh, that feels so good...mmmm...oooguh, baby...! ohh Amethyst!...ohhh! I'm going to...OHHH-!"_ Amethyst took Pearl into a kiss as she came, fluid spilling out of her, and her gem shining bright. Pearl lied there panting still hugging Amethyst, her body calming down from her intense orgasm. The larger gem took her fingers out of Pearl and licked the fluid off. "Geez, you're loud..." "Mehh..." Pearl threw head back in a "whatever" response, but she still held onto Amethyst tightly long into the afterglow. _"Ah, Ami...I love you too..."_ She murmured as both her and Amethyst feel asleep.


End file.
